Wedding Day
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: For the NejiTenplz community at Deviantart for NejiTen month. It's Neji and TenTen's wedding ceremony. Follows a mix of traditional Japanese and Chinese wedding traditions.


Document Opened: 04/14/2011, 09:29pm.

Authors Note:  
>*runs around like an idiot* I waited <em>way~ <em> too late to start this!  
>I wanted to draw something but it ended up horrible each time so I decided on the written word instead. I didn't get to start until now and I signed up for this day last month at the NejiTenTenplz community on DeviantArt.<p>

Since I have been hearing that TenTen means 'Heaven' in Chinese and that it says TenTen herself is technically Chinese, she will be in this fic. Do correct me if I am wrong.

I also reasearched Chinese and Japanese wedding traditons and sort of mixed the two. But not much.

Side pairings mentioned: NaruHina, LeeSaku, ShikaIno.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I own this fiction.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He stood, eyes focused unblinking on his soon to be wife as she walked towards him in her scarlet and gold cheongsam. All eyes were on her as she walked closer but her eyes were only on him. A smile gracing her face as he noted how well the dress fit her body.

She was beautiful. No other word could describe her for him. Her hair was styled in it's usual buns, makeup was on her face and nails but not too much. The short sleeved cheongsam clung to her nicely.

He was dressed far simpler. Wearing the same black kimono that his father had worn when he was getting married.

Despite the less than traditional ceremony they were having, he was happy knowing that the others had been able to come as well. In the front row, Lee and Sakura sat together, each of them having a hand on the pinkette's swollen belly, just behind them sat Ino and Shikamaru, they had been the first to married out of them. Up front beside Sakura is where Hinata and Naruto sat, they were already engaged but had yet to set a date.

Across the aisle were a few select members of the Hyuuga clan. Including Hiashi himself.

Soon enough, she was up there beside him, smiling with love shining in her eyes.

The Minister wasted no time before speaking while the two aisles of guests, turned and faced each other.

Neji listened intently to the Minister as he had to repeat back what he said.  
>"This woman, I marry, no matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person until death. Protecting fidelity, I swear."<p>

The Minister turned his attention to TenTen and repeated the lines to her before silencing himself so she could say them. "This man, I marry. No matter what the health situation is, I will love this person, respect this person, console this person, help this person, until death. Protecting fidelity, I swear."

They each acknowledged the words and the promises within.

Nodding the Minister continued, his eyes on the youg Hyuuga.  
>"Groom, Neji, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"<p>

"Yes, I promise."

Swiftly, the Minster turned to TenTen.  
>"Bride, TenTen, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, this person love, this person respect, this person comfort, this person help, until death, do you promise to fulfil?"<p>

"Yes, I promise."

The elder Minister nodded once more and signaled for the guests to begin drinking the sake to finish the union of the couple.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A couple of hours later, Neji watched as TenTen gracefully served some of the elder Hyuuga women a tea that Hinata had helped her make. He couldn't be sure but he thought he saw a couple of them nod in approval.

Despite the hecticness of the planning and days leading up that moment, it went off without incident and tomorrow, they would be leaving Konohagakure for their honeymoon.

He was definitely a happy man.

/

Authors Note:  
>I like and dislike this at the same time. Tons of ref's used for the wedding ceremonies.<p>

Done: 04/14/2011, 12:10am.


End file.
